Lone Survivors
by Pheonixsong07
Summary: AU Clark is Kal. Jonathan's alive. So's Whitney. Martha's lonely. Lana is a bookworm. Chloe wears all black and sleeps around. Oliver is an assassin. Lois is a stripper. Lex has hair. Pete is a jock. Jimmy's on drugs. Lional's possessed by Zod.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first published attempt at a Smallville fanfic. I hope you enjoy and tell me if you want me to continue. I promise this alternate universe gets interesting. **

Kal felt like he was falling through not only space but time. Everything was a blur of dancing lights out in the depths of space as he sped across the universe in the cocoon of energy surrounding him. He was unsure of his destination. All he knew was that his home had been destroyed. An entire planet exploding into a thousand bits, and he, Kal of the house of El was the only survivor.

As he flew, he felt the sadness grip over his heart. His father, Jur-El and his mother, Lara both blow into dust. And his poor sweet Roe, the one with whom he was bound to, dead.

So he cried not only for them or for the entire planet but also for himself and the loneliness inside him.

He was floating out there for what seemed like an eternity before he felt himself being pulled toward something. Opening his eyes, he saw a blue planet just breaking over the red planet's horizon. It was calling to him. Then as he cleared the red planet, he felt the warmth of this system's sun pour over him, giving him a strengthened feeling. Turning his attention back to the planet, he saw as he zoomed toward the darkened half the tiny dots of light as though the stars had been placed on the ground rather than in the sky, glinting up at him. This would be where his new life would begin. This small blue planet, third from its sun, would one day be called his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentleman, Senator Jonathan Kent!" the announcer's voice buzzed through the loud speakers and the crowd began to roar.

Martha Kent sat on the sidelines cheering for her husband as he made yet another speech. She allowed her mind to drift for she knew it by heart, after all, she'd written it.

No matter where she was or what the circumstance, her mind always seemed to go to the same subject: children. She desperately wanted a child, since she could bare non of her own, and soon they were to adopt one. The excitement filled her. Kara. That was her name. She was a bright 13 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Martha could barely hold in her glee at becoming a mother, something she felt was a calling.

"My wife, Martha and I," Jonathan had reached the part of the speech where she needed to come up on stage. She stood beside her husband starring among the many camera flashes, smiling as she took his hand, "would like to announce that we will be adopting a young girl. She's 13 and her name is Kara."

The media went into a frenzy as a mob of questions flew at the couple.

"Jonathan," Martha leaned to her husband's ear to be heard over the crowd. "We need to leave if we're going to get there on time. They don't like late parents."

Jonathan nodded and signaled his campaign manager, Jackson, to rap things up for them.

"That's all the questions for today folks!" She heard Jackson say as they walked back stage and out the back door of the theatre.

Martha giggled slightly as the pair climbed into the old red Ford pickup truck that Jonathan refused to get rid of even as a Senator.

Jonathan smiled at her. "Let's go become parents."

The drive took longer than expected, but for the couple it was all worth it when they got to bring Kara home.

The girl was quiet as she sat in between the two adults. Martha let her have her own space, after all, this was a big step. She was going to live with people she hardly knew. None of this was going to be easy for a thirteen year old especially one who had so little love in her life. She sat there and starred out at the road until something seemed to catch her eye in the sky.

"What is it, Kara?" Martha asked trying to see what the teen was looking at.

Suddenly the black sky filled with tiny balls of light, Martha thought at first were stars, but they were moving, fast towards the ground.

"Jonathan!" Martha screamed pointing to the on coming meteors as they showered around them. The rocks hit causing the earth to shake and giant balls of dust to fly up. As each belted into the ground, Martha saw a glint of green in the debris.

"He is coming." Kara stated plainly.

Before Martha could ask who, a giant ball of flames smashed in front of their truck. Jonathan swerved and hit the breaks. Martha braised herself, but nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, she saw a boy come out from the crater. His black hair was messy, and he wore no clothes but there seemed to be no sign of any injury. Looking out the window, she realized with a gasp that he was holding the truck up off the ground with one hand gazing at them blankly.

"He is here." Kara said a smile spreading across her face.

"Who's here?" Jonathan asked a bloody gash accentuated his forehead.

"Kal-El."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review…..please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kents sat there stunned looking at the young man who was holding their truck above the ground with only one hand.

The young man was looking around interested in his new surroundings. He began to move bringing the truck along with him as he climbed out of the giant smoking crater he had just made.

Slowly he placed the truck back onto the pavement.

Martha looked at Jonathan. He was still gazing at their savior with amazement.

She turned her attention back and found the boy standing beside her side of the truck. He opened the door, ripping right off the hinges in the process.

Martha sucked in a sharp breath, "Are you alright?"

The boy jumped slightly as if he were surprised she could speak. He cocked his head to the side like a dog does when he's listening. The boy suddenly smiled, nodding.

"You can understand me?"

He nodded again as his gaze wandered to Kara. His smile grew into a toothy grin. He spoke for the first time, but the sound that came out was not any language Martha had ever heard.

Martha looked at Kara who was smiling at the boy and to both the Kent's surprise spoke back to him in the same strange language he'd just used.

Jonathan cleared his throat drawing attention. "Do you speak English?"

The young man spoke once again. "Yes," he said simply before turning his attention to Martha.

"You are the Kents?"

Martha shot Jonathan a look. How could this…..alien?...know them? "Y..yes."

"Mission complete."

"What mission?" Jonathan asked.

The boy cocked his head again. "I was informed to find you upon my arrival."

"Why?"

Before the boy could answer, the sounds of sirens filled the air. Martha looked back to see the swirling lights coming straight towards them. Turning back to the boy, she found he was no longer there….anywhere for that matter. He'd disappeared in a split second.

Martha looked to Jonathan who was looking around in astonishment. Kara sat there smiling happily.

"Do you know that man, Kara?"

She looked at Martha thoughtfully. "Yes, he is Kal-El, last son of Krypton."

Jonathan glanced at his wife. "Well that clears that up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deep pounding of the speakers as the music flowed through them shook the place.

Lex Luthor sat between to very lovely women as they press ever closer into his Armani suit. The brunette turned his head to face hers as she pulled the black tie out of his long red hair letting it spill onto his shoulders. He leaned forward kissing her hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue through her closed lips.

He groaned as his cell phone played ominous music in his pocket. It was his father, checking in on the son. At first he ignored it, moving closer to….he forgot her name…….but the clear buzzing in his pocket made him growl in defeat.

Pulling himself from between the girls abruptly, he flung open the cell and yelled over the pulsing music, "WHAT?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your father, Lex?" Lionel's voice sounded highly amused.

"With you as a father, I shouldn't even answer," he retorted moving toward the speakers to see if he could legitimately say he could no longer hear him.

"LEX!" his father yelled in his ear. "Stop trying to drown me out! Move away from the speakers not toward them!"

Lex groaned. "What do you want?"

Lionel chuckled slightly in his ear. "Down to the point, eh? Very well, don't stay out too long, you're going to Smallville in the morning there's been some sort of Meteor shower there. I want you to personally look at the damage and take the insurance men around with you. Make sure we get all that's entitled to us."

Lex opened his mouth to refused but was cut off.

"I can't hear you anymore Lex. I'm gonna have to hang up see you here bright and early tomorrow morning around 5." There was a click and he was gone.

Lex hated when his father used his own tricks against him. Stuffing the cell back inside his suit, he turned to the women. "Now where were we?"

He squeezed back between them. He knew he would regret this in a couple of hours, but it was his way of having some control over his own life. Any control at all and he took it. Somehow he felt there was something waiting for him in the Podunk farm town. 'Cows, perhaps?' he thought cynically to himself before turning back to the beauties beside him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review? Just hit the little button right below this…:pause:…please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I no longer have a computer so it is difficult to get things in! I know no excuse…I will TRY to get more in soon. That's all I can promise. Hope you enjoy! WARNING Slightly graphic **

Chloe had never had anything taste so good before. His mouth was better than any food. She craved it. Pushing her up against the wall, he let his hands travel up her thigh and under her skirt. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his body contouring to his shape.

She moaned. The boy billionaire sure knew how to please a woman.

He pulled away from her mouth only to attack her neck ferociously. She threw her head back as far as it would go to allow him better access. She groaned as he thrust into her again their rhythm reaching its peak.

As she came, she bit his shoulder hard to stifle her scream. She slumped against him as he continued his dance. She felt the throbbing begin again.

As he took her nipple into his mouth licking it playfully, she slipped her hands into his blond hair clutching onto him. He pressed against her hard as he climaxed. She soon followed with her second.

Slowly she unlatched her legs from around him, and he eased out of her.

They were both panting hard as they began to redress.

"We need to stop meeting like this Mr. Queen," Chloe teased as she slipped her panties back on.

Oliver chuckled, tying his tie. "I believe you're right, Miss Sullivan," he said heading for the door. "My place next time?"

Chloe smirked. "You got it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was quick to slip out of the room as his phone buzzed lightly in his pocket. "Queen."

"Yes, Mr. Queen, this is Arnold Branch from security at the Queen Industries," the voice at the other end rambled off.

Ollie was occupied looking over his shoulder, watching the silhouette of a certain blond reporter as she dressed.

"Sir?" the voice sounded unsure of itself.

Turning his attention back to the phone, Queen replied, "I'm sorry…Arnold, was it?...I was slightly distracted….what was it you were saying?"

"There's been an…incident…here at the plant, sir," the man said his voice shaking as if Oliver would firer him for this.

That statement grabbed Ollie's attention. "What kind of incident?"

"A Meteor shower, if you can believe it, sir."

"A wha...lock everything down…I'm on my way." He closed the phone without saying goodbye and quickly dialed his personal security staff.

"Cy….get me the chopper…I'll meet you in 20 minutes on the QI roof." Once again, he closed the phone without another word. Glancing once more over his shoulder, he sighed heavily at the emptiness of the white-washed window before striding down the hall and into the elevator…to Smallville.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana Lang straightened her glasses as she sifted her books from one arm to the other trying hard to stare directly at the ground. This wasn't unusual for her. She was quite use to being invisible.

"Hey, Lang!" a voice called out from behind her.

Lana cringed. She recognized that voice. It was the one person who saw her….though not in a good way. Trying to walk as fast as possible to reach her car, she was cut off as Pete Ross, star football player, ran in front of her path.

"Please, Pete," Lana sighed her eyes still down cast. "Please just let me pass."

Pete chuckled. "And where's the fun in that, Lang?"

He stanched her books from her hands before she could tighten her grip.

"Let's see what Ms. Know-It-All is taking this year." Examining the spines, he laughed at their titles. "AP Calculus…AP US History….AP Business…AP Physics…damn Lang, you need to get laid!" His laugh was more like a bark.

"Give them here, Pete!" Lana demanded, grabbing at them.

Pete held them high over both their heads. "I don't think so, Lang."

"Come on, Pete! Just give them here!" Lana pleaded stanching at them once again.

He laughed as he jerked them out of her reach again. Leaning close to her, he whispered into her ear. "I'll give them back to you if you do something for me…." The next thing he said to her made her blush scarlet and sent furry through her.

Before Ross could pull away, Lana's knee connected with his groin causing the athlete to double over in pain, dropping her books.

Lana scooped them up and took off at a run to her car.

She could hear Pete's muffled groans as he followed. Just as she reached her truck, his arm reached out to grab her…there was a thunderous noise, a rumbling that shook the ground so fiercely that Lana fell.

She gazed up at the sky as it began turning darker and darker.

"What the hell?" She heard Pete exclaim as what appeared to be stars started dotting the sky. Only thing was that these stars seemed to be growing in size.

Lana screamed as she realized these stars were meteors toppling down to Earth in flames. One just happened to be coming directly at her. She felt Pete's arm as it grabbed her tugging her away from the meteor's path back towards the school building. She ran with him their argument long forgotten as burning pieces of a distant world came crashing down around them.

As they reached inside, a nauseating smell reached Lana's nose, the smell of burning flesh. "Pete! You're on fire!"

Pete instantly dropped to the ground, rolling on his back till the flames were out. Lana knelt down beside him trying to evaluate his wounds. He brushed her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the nurse to have a look. Anyway at least the flames are out...who knew stop, drop, and roll really worked?"

Her nervous laugh was drowned out as a loud thunder-like crash echoed through the halls causing the entire building to shake. The ceiling creaked and as a chunck of rock blasted through the building, Lana and Pete were left in the dark...trapped under tons of rubble.

**Review? Please? Thanks!!! Btw I realize most people in this are opposites but I couldn't stand to see Chloe as a cheerleader….that whole episode where she was under some form of kryptonite made me cringe at her cheery-mushy-gushyness…it was painful so I decided to save everyone from that with the Chloe seen above…much better in my opinion! **


End file.
